Locations (Skyrim)
The following is a list of all locations found in . Cities Dawnstar *Beitild's House *Brina's House *Dawnstar Barracks *Fruki's House *Irgnir's House *Iron-Breaker Mine *Leigelf's House *Quicksilver Mine *Rustleif's House *Silus Vesuius's House *The Mortar and Pestle *The White Hall *Windpeak Inn Falkreath *Bilegulch Mine *Corpselight Farm *Dead Man's Drink *Deadwood Lumber Mill *Dengeir's House *Falkreath Barracks *Falkreath Graveyard *Falkreath Jail *Grave Concoctions *Gray Pine Goods *Hall of the Dead *Jarl's Longhouse *Lod's House Markarth *Abandoned House *Arnleif and Sons Trading Company *Calcelmo's Laboratory *Cidhna Mine *Dwemer Museum *Endon's House *Markarth Guard Tower *Markarth Lumber Mill and Forge *Nchuand-Zel *Nepos' House *Ogmund's House *Silver-Blood Inn *Smelter Overseer's House *Temple of Dibella *The Hag's Cure *The Warrens *Treasury House *Understone Keep *Vlindrel Hall Morthal *Alva's House *Falion's House *Guardhouse *Highmoon Hall *Hroggar's House *Jorgen and Lami's House *Moorside Inn *Morthal Cemetery *Thaumaturgist's Hut *Thonnir's House Riften *Aerin's House *Beggar's Row *Black-Briar Manor *Black-Briar Meadery *Bolli's House *Elgrim's Elixirs *Honeyside *Honorhall Orphanage *Marise Aravel's House *Mistveil Keep *Riften Fishery *Riften Jail *Riften Marketplace *Riften Stables *Romlyn Dreth's House *Snow-Shod Manor *Temple of Mara *The Bee and Barb *The Pawned Prawn *The Ragged Flagon *The Ragged Flagon - Cistern *The Ratway *The Ratway Vaults *The Ratway Warrens *The Scorched Hammer *Valindor's House Solitude *Addvar's House *Angeline's Aromatics *Bards College *Bits and Pieces *Blue Palace *Bryling's House *Castle Dour *Erikur's House *Evette San's House *Fletcher *Jala's House *Moon and Nausea *Potema's Catacombs *Proudspire Manor *Radiant Raiment *Solitude Blacksmith *Temple of the Divines *Thalmor Headquarters *The Winking Skeever *Vittoria Vici's House Whiterun *Amren's House *Arcadia's Cauldron *The Bannered Mare *Belethor's General Goods *Breezehome *Carlotta Valentia's House *Dragonsreach *Dragonsreach Dungeon *The Drunken Huntsman *Gildergreen *Shrine of Talos *Heimskr's House *House Gray-Mane *House of Clan Battle-Born *Jorrvaskr *Olava the Feeble's House *Severio Pelagia's House *Skyforge *Temple of Kynareth *Uthgerd's House *Warmaiden's *Whiterun Marketplace *Ysolda's House Windhelm *Aretino Residence *Argonian Assemblage *Atheron Residence *Belyn Hlaalu's House *Blacksmith Quarters *Brunwulf Free-Winter's House *Calixto's House of Curiosities *Candlehearth Hall *Clan Shatter-Shield Office *East Empire Company Office *Gray Quarter *Hjerim *House of Clan Cruel-Sea *House of Clan Shatter-Shield *New Gnisis Cornerclub *Niranye's House *Palace of the Kings *Sadri's Used Wares *Temple of Talos *The White Phial *Viola Giordano's House *Windhelm Marketplace Winterhold *Birna's Oddments *College of Winterhold *Jarl's Longhouse *Kraldar's House *The Frozen Hearth Towns *Dragon Bridge **Dragon Bridge Lumber Camp **Four Shields Tavern **Horgeir's House **Lylvieve Family's House **Penitus Oculatus Outpost *Helgen **Helgen Keep *Ivarstead **Fellstar Farm **Vilemyr Inn *Karthwasten **Enmon's House **Karthwasten Hall **Miner's Barracks *Riverwood **Alvor and Sigrid's House **Faendal's House **Hod and Gerdur's House **Riverwood Trader **Sleeping Giant Inn **Sven and Hilde's House *Rorikstead **Cowflop Farmhouse **Frostfruit Inn **Lemkil's Farmhouse **Rorik's Manor *Shor's Stone **Filnjar's House **Odfel's House **Sylgja's House Homesteads *Windstad Manor *Lakeview Manor *Heljarchen Hall Settlements *Black-Briar Lodge *Brandy-Mug Farm *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary *Dawnstar Sanctuary *Goldenglow Estate *Honningbrew Meadery *Japhet's Folly *Kynesgrove *Nightgate Inn *Old Hroldan *Thalmor Embassy Daedric Shrines *Sacellum of Boethiah *Shrine of Azura *Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon *Shrine of Nocturnal *Shrine to Peryite *Statue to Meridia Standing Stones *The Apprentice Stone *The Atronach Stone *The Guardian Stones *The Lady Stone *The Lord Stone *The Lover Stone *The Mage Stone *The Ritual Stone *The Serpent Stone *The Shadow Stone *The Steed Stone *The Thief Stone *The Tower Stone *The Warrior Stone Landmarks *Bard's Leap Summit *Deep Folk Crossing *Gjukar's Monument *Orphan Rock *Reachwind Eyrie *Ruins of Bthalft *Ruins of Rkund *Sky Haven Temple *Throat of the World *Weynon Stones Camps *Dragon Bridge Overlook *Druadach Redoubt *Halted Stream Camp *Karthspire Camp *Knifepoint Ridge *Robber's Cove *Robber's Gorge *Serpent's Bluff Redoubt Caves *Bleakcoast Cave *Blind Cliff Cave *Bloated Man's Grotto *Bonechill Passage *Boulderfall Cave *Brinewater Grotto *Brittleshin Pass *Broken Fang Cave *Broken Helm Hollow *Broken Oar Grotto *Bronze Water Cave *Brood Cavern *Bruca's Leap Redoubt *Chillwind Depths *Cragslane Cavern *Cragwallow Slope *Cronvangr Cave *Crystaldrift Cave *Darkshade *Darkwater Pass *Duskglow Crevice *Eldergleam Sanctuary *Fallowstone Cave *Forsaken Cave *Glenmoril Coven (Skyrim) *Gloomreach *Guldun Rock Cave *Graywinter Watch *Greenwall Cave *Greywater Grotto *Haemar's Shame *Halldir's Cairn *Hob's Fall Cave *Honeystrand Cave *Liar's Retreat *Lost Echo Cave *Lost Knife Cave *Lost Knife Hideout *Moss Mother Cavern *Movarth's Lair *Nightingale Hall *Orotheim *Pinemoon Cave *Pinepeak Cavern *Purewater Run *Ravenscar Hollow *Reachcliff Cave *Reachwater Rock *Rebel's Cairn *Red Eagle Redoubt *Redoran's Retreat *Rimerock Burrow *Septimus Signus' Outpost *Shadowgreen Cavern *Shimmermist Cave *Sightless Pit *Sleeping Tree Cave *Snapleg Cave *Soljund's Sinkhole *Southfringe Sanctum *Steepfall Burrow *Stillborn Cave *Stony Creek Cave *Sunderstone Gorge *Swindler's Den *The Chill *Tolvald's Cave *Uttering Hills Cave *White River Watch *Wolfskull Cave *Yngvild Clearings *Autumnshade Clearing *Clearpine Pond *Clearspring Tarn *Mara's Eye Pond Docks *East Empire Company Warehouse *Windhelm Docks Appears after completing Battle for Windhelm and is marked with the symbol for shipwrecks *Icewater Jetty Dragon Lairs *Ancient's Ascent *Autumnwatch Tower *Bonestrewn Crest *Dragontooth Crater *Eldersblood Peak *Lost Tongue Overlook *Mount Anthor *Northwind Summit *Shearpoint *Skyborn Altar Dwarven Ruin *Alftand *Arkngthamz *Avanchnzel *Blackreach *Bthardamz *Fahlbtharz *Great Lift at Alftand *Great Lift at Mzinchaleft *Great Lift at Raldbthar *Irkngthand *Kagrenzel *Kagrumez *Mzinchaleft *Mzulft *Nchardak *Nchuand-Zel *Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site *Raldbthar *Ruins of Bthalft *Shimmermist Cave *Temple of Xrib *Tower of Mzark *Understone Keep Farms *Battle-Born Farm *Brandy-Mug Farm *Chillfurrow Farm *Corpselight Farm *Hlaalu Farm *Hollyfrost Farm *Katla's Farm *Loreius Farm *Merryfair Farm *Pelagia Farm *Salvius Farm *Sarethi Farm *Snow-Shod Farm Forts *Bloodlet Throne *Broken Tower Redoubt *Cracked Tusk Keep *Darklight Tower *Driftshade Refuge *Faldar's Tooth *Fellglow Keep *Fort Amol *Fort Dunstad *Fort Fellhammer *Fort Greenwall *Fort Greymoor *Fort Hraggstad *Fort Kastav *Fort Neugrad *Fort Snowhawk *Fort Sungard *Gallows Rock *Harmugstahl *High Hrothgar *Ilinalta's Deep *Mistwatch *Morvunskar *Nightcaller Temple *Northwatch Keep *Treva's Watch *Western Watchtower Giant Camps *Bleakwind Basin *Blizzard Rest *Broken Limb Camp *Cradlecrush Rock *Guldun Rock *Red Road Pass *Secunda's Kiss *Sleeping Tree Camp *Steamcrag Camp *Stonehill Bluff *Talking Stone Camp *Tumble Arch Pass Groves *Evergreen Grove *Giant's Grove *Greenspring Hollow *Shrouded Grove *Witchmist Grove Imperial Camps *Eastmarch Imperial Camp *Falkreath Imperial Camp *Hjaalmarch Imperial Camp *Pale Imperial Camp *Reach Imperial Camp *Rift Imperial Camp *Whiterun Imperial Camp *Winterhold Imperial Camp Lighthouses *Frostflow Lighthouse *Solitude Lighthouse Mines *Bilegulch Mine *Cidhna Mine *Darkwater Crossing *Dushnikh Mine *Embershard Mine *Fenn's Gulch Mine *Gloombound Mine *Goldenrock Mine *Iron-Breaker Mine *Knifepoint Mine *Kolskeggr Mine *Left Hand Mine *Lost Prospect Mine *Mor Khazgur Mine *Northwind Mine *Redbelly Mine *Rockwallow Mine *Sanuarach Mine *Steamscorch Mine *Stonehills *Whistling Mine Nordic Towers *Bannermist Tower *Bleakwind Bluff *Cradle Stone Tower *Dead Crone Rock *Nilheim *Peak's Shade Tower *South Skybound Watch *Sundered Towers *Valtheim Towers Orc Strongholds *Dushnikh Yal *Largashbur *Mor Khazgur *Narzulbur Passes *Cold Rock Pass *Wayward Pass Ruins *Four Skull Lookout *Hamvir's Rest *Journeyman's Nook *Kjenstag Ruins *Lost Valkygg *North Skybound Watch *Roadside Ruins *Skytemple Ruins *Windward Ruins *Yorgrim Overlook Shacks *Abandoned Shack *Alchemist's Shack *Angi's Camp *Anise's Cabin *Cliffside Retreat *Crabber's Shanty *Drelas' Cottage *Froki's Shack *Hall of the Vigilant *Hunter's Rest *Ironback Hideout *Lund's Hut *Meeko's Shack *Pinewatch *Riverside Shack *Traitor's Post Ships and Shipwrecks *Dainty Sload *Hela's Folly *Orphan's Tear *Pilgrim's Trench *Red Wave *Shipwreck *The Katariah *Wreck of The Icerunner *Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos *Wreck of The Winter War *Wreck of the Brinehammer Stables *Katla's Farm *Markarth Stables *Riften Stables *Whiterun Stables *Windhelm Stables Stormcloak Camps *Falkreath Stormcloak Camp *Haafingar Stormcloak Camp *Hjaalmarch Stormcloak Camp *Pale Stormcloak Camp *Reach Stormcloak Camp *Rift Stormcloak Camp *Solitude Military Camp *Whiterun Stormcloak Camp *Whiterun Military Camp *Winterhold Stormcloak Camp Tombs *Angarvunde *Ansilvund *Arcwind Point *Bleak Falls Barrow *Dead Men's Respite *Deepwood Redoubt *Dustman's Cairn *Folgunthur *Forelhost *Frostmere Crypt *Geirmund's Hall *Hag Rock Redoubt *Hag's End *High Gate Ruins *Hillgrund's Tomb *Ironbind Barrow *Korvanjund *Labyrinthian *Lost Valley Redoubt *Ragnvald *Rannveig's Fast *Rebel's Cairn *Saarthal *Shriekwind Bastion *Shroud Hearth Barrow *Silent Moons Camp *Silverdrift Lair *Skuldafn *Snow Veil Sanctum *Twilight Sepulcher *Ustengrav *Valthume *Volskygge *Volunruud *Yngol Barrow *Ysgramor's Tomb Watchtowers *Abandoned Prison *Bleakwind Bluff *Falkreath Watchtower *Pinefrost Tower *Refugees' Rest *Rift Watchtower *Shor's Watchtower *Snowpoint Beacon *Stendarr's Beacon *Sundered Towers *Valtheim Towers *Whitewatch Tower *Widow's Watch Ruins Wheat Mills *Battle-Born Farm *Chillfurrow Farm *Loreius Farm *Pelagia Farm *Salvius Farm *Sarethi Farm *Snow-Shod Farm Lumber Mills *Anga's Mill *Deadwood Lumber Mill *Half-Moon Mill *Heartwood Mill *Lumber Mill *Mixwater Mill *Solitude Sawmill Bodies of Water *Clearpine Pond *Darkwater River *Hjaal River *Karth River *Lake Geir *Lake Honrich *Lake Ilinalta *Lake Yorgrim *Treva River *Sea of Ghosts *White River *Yorgrim River Inns and Taverns *The Bannered Mare *Braidwood Inn *Candlehearth Hall *Dead Man's Drink *Four Shields Tavern *Frostfruit Inn *Moorside Inn *New Gnisis Cornerclub *Nightgate Inn *Silver-Blood Inn *Sleeping Giant Inn *The Bee and Barb *The Frozen Hearth *The Winking Skeever *Vilemyr Inn *Windpeak Inn *Old Hroldan Inn Temples *Temple of Dibella *Temple of Kynareth *Temple of Mara *Temple of Talos *Temple of the Divines Word Wall Locations *Ancient's Ascent *Angarvunde *Autumnwatch Tower *Bleak Falls Barrow *Bonestrewn Crest *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary *Dead Crone Rock *Dead Men's Respite *Dragontooth Crater *Dustman's Cairn *Eldersblood Peak *Folgunthur *Forelhost *Forsaken Cave *Forsaken Crypt *Frostmere Crypt *Hag's End *High Gate Ruins *Ironbind Barrow *Korvanjund *Labyrinthian *Lost Valley Redoubt *Mount Anthor *Northwind Summit *Ragnvald *Rannveig's Fast *Saarthal *Shearpoint *Shriekwind Bastion *Shroud Hearth Barrow *Silverdrift Lair *Skuldafn *Snow Veil Sanctum *Statue to Meridia *Sunderstone Gorge *Throat of the World *Ustengrav *Valthume *Volskygge *Volunruud *Ysgramor's Tomb Castles *Blue Palace *Castle Dour *Dragonsreach *Highmoon Hall *Jarl's Longhouse (Falkreath) *Jarl's Longhouse (Winterhold) *Mistveil Keep *Palace of the Kings *The White Hall *Understone Keep Guild Headquarters *Bards College *College of Winterhold *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary *Dawnstar Sanctuary *Jorrvaskr *The Ragged Flagon - Cistern Unmarked Locations Trivia *If is installed, vampires will attack towns and cities which may lead to the death of many non-essential characters, quest characters, merchants, and even followers. *Skuldafn can only be accessed once during the game. Once left, it is impossible to return to it. See also *Locations (Dawnguard) *Locations (Dragonborn) de:Orte (Skyrim) ru:Локации (Skyrim) ja:ロケーション (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Lists